


Dream, Nightmare or Alternate Reality?

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Wakes Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream, Nightmare or Alternate Reality?

Stiles woke as if he had been asleep for weeks.

His joints were stiff and he felt as though he had been running a marathon in his sleep.

Looking around the room everything seemed normal and familiar but also as if he had returned from a long trip.

His whole body felt heavy as if the dreams he’d had were weighing him down. He struggled to shake them off.

The door opened and Derek came in. ”Hey sleepyhead about time you woke up.”

Three long strides and he was leaning over Stiles pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

” We’ve all been very worried about you.” He returned to the door and shouted down the stairs.

”Hey everybody he’s finally awake.”

Footsteps on the stairs then his father entered the room closely followed by Scott and Allison. 

His dad came quickly to his side and reached down to give him a hug. 

“We’ve been worried sick. You banged your head. You’ve been out for three days. We took you to hospital at first but after they checked you over and found nothing they said you would be better off at home. We’ve all been looking after you.”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but only a croak came out.

“You probably need a drink I’ll go bring you one.” Derek left the room.

Allison sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Stiles hand.” We were very worried I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Yes me too, you had a nasty crack on the head. ”Scott nodded.

Derek returned with some water and said.” I’ll warm up some soup too. You must be starving.”

Stiles took a couple of sips of water and tried his voice again.

“How long have I been out? Seems like months. Been dreaming. Such vivid dreams.”

His dad stroked his hair “Really son what kind of dreams.”

“Awful. You were there, you arrested Derek for murder.”

“Me? Arrest Derek? You wouldn’t hurt a fly would you son?”

Derek smiled. At first when he and Stiles had begun dating, the Sheriff was wary. Gave him the third degree, but since they had been together for over a year now the Sheriff treat Derek as part of the family. As Derek didn’t have a family he was delighted. He liked the Sheriff a lot.

Stiles turned to Scott. “ You were in my dream too. You were bitten by a werewolf and you turned into one. You couldn’t control yourself. You kept shifting while we were playing lacrosse.”

“Sounds a bit mad why would a Werewolf play lacrosse?”

“What about me was I a werewolf too?” Allison asked.

“No a hunter. Your whole family were hunters, trying to kill all the werewolves.

“Ooh did I have a sword or a gun with silver bullets?”

“No a crossbow.”

“Awesome.”

The Sheriff stood up.” Doesn’t sound like very nice dream to me. Since you’re awake, I should really be getting off to work. I’ll call in this evening after my shift to see how you’re getting on.” He patted Stiles shoulder then left 

Scott and Allison were not far behind. They had wanted to hear more about Stiles dream but Derek threatened to throw them out.

” He has only just woken up come back tomorrow.”

“Bye, Really happy you’re awake.”

Stiles said goodbye. He was still having trouble shaking off the dreams. They were so vivid.

Derek brought some soup and helped Stiles drink it, then asked if he would like a shower. 

“I would but I feel all wobbly and really heavy as if something is weighing me down.”

“Don’t worry it’ll take time for you to recover completely. I’m here, I’ll help you.”

He kissed Stiles on the forehead this time and Stiles felt a little better.  
Derek helped him to stand and led him to the bathroom. 

He helped him into the shower and gently washed him all over.  
Stiles felt so good with Derek’s hands running all over him, the heavy weight lifted a little more and he was able to get out himself.  
Derek wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and carried him back to the bed. He handed Stiles some shorts and a tee.

“Ok get back into bed you’re not a hundred per cent yet you still look pale.”

“I’m always pale. I’ll get into bed if you lie with me. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been right here.” Derek slipped his top things off and slid into bed next to Stiles pulling him gently so he was resting on his shoulder. He kissed Stiles gently.

“Yes but in my dream you weren’t.” Stiles snuggled into Derek kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe.

“I wasn’t in your dream?”

“Yes you were, but not with me. You were a wolf too and Allison’s aunt captured you and was torturing you in the cellar she had you wired up to the electricity and she had this cattle prod thing ...”

“Allison’s Aunt Kate? The woman who runs the pet rescue shelter.”

“Yep. But in the dream she was a mad hunter who had burned down your house and killed all your family.”

Derek frowned. “ You know my parents died in a car crash.”

“Yes I know I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned them but Derek the dreams were so vivid.”

“Ok tell me all your dream, it may make you feel better, help you recover, start at the beginning.” 

Stiles repeated what he had said about Scott and Allison and her family.

“You were shot with this weird bullet and you asked me to cut off your arm.”

“You cut off my arm what kind of freaky dream is that?”

“Well. No. I didn’t actually cut it off because Scott found the bullet and we saved you.”

“Should I thank you for that.” Derek smiled and Stiles reached up for a kiss.

“Maybe later?” Stiles ran his tongue over Derek’s lips enjoying the taste and the memory.

“So Scott’s a werewolf. Allison’s a hunter I’ve been arrested by your Dad then tortured by Aunt Kate.”

“Yes then it turned out Uncle Peter was the Alpha, that’s what they call the head werewolf and he was really evil too.”

“Peter? I thought you were ok with him and your Dad being together?”

“ What? Yes. I am, of course I am, I mean, I don’t want to know what they get up to in the bedroom but he makes Dad happy so I’m happy.”

“Well they do make a good couple.”

“ Then there was Lydia who turned out to be a banshee and Jackson who turned into this weird lizard thing.”

“Jackson?”

“Yes you know him, captain of the lacrosse team.”

“Yes I know Jackson it was his fault you got hurt. Well not his fault really it was an accident he knocked you over and then your helmet flew off just as you hit the goalpost. Knocked you unconscious. He was very sorry he calls in every day to find out how you are”

Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s body tracing his abs teasing his nipples, He wanted Derek. Wanted to feel him, needing to be closer.

He tried to pull Derek over on top of himself but Derek resisted. ”I don’t want to hurt you, you’re not fully recovered yet.”

“I need to know you’re really here with me Derek the dreams really freaked me out. To me I have been away from you for months.”

“So we weren’t together in your dream?”

“No, you had had a fling with Allison’s aunt.”

“Was this before she began torturing me?” Derek asked with a smile.

“Yes of course. Everything was very vivid D I still feel it hanging round me.” Maybe it wasn’t a dream maybe it was an alternate universe?

“No it was only a dream, well a nightmare. There is no alternate universe out there that I wouldn’t want you, love you, make love to you.” Derek held Stiles close caressing his back slipping his long fingers under Stiles tee to touch his warm soft skin.

“ You’re awake now and I’m not going to leave so. Tell me more about the dreams sweetheart get it all off your chest. Did we spend time together apart from you cutting off my arm.”

“Yes you hid out in my room while Dad was looking to arrest you. You took your shirt off a lot.” 

Stiles smiled at the memory. Running his hands lower down Derek’s body gripping his hardening length.

“So even in your nightmares we were flirting, even in your dreams I wanted no one but you. I haven’t wanted anyone else since the day we met.” Derek held Stiles to him and kissed him deeply as Stiles moaned with desire.

“Please will you…. I need to feel you…”

“It’s too soon I don’t want to hurt you. Let’s just lie here for a while then later after your Dad visits I’ll give you what you want”

Stiles licked and kissed round Derek’s jawline all the time rubbing him until finally Derek tensed and said “gonna come.”

“Not yet…it’s only my head that was hurt, touch me D please?”

Derek moved so both their hard lengths were together and laced their fingers so they could both bring each other off.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and leaned in to kiss Derek dirtily “mmm that was so good can’t wait for you to be inside me. I love you Derek.”

Derek sucked Stiles tongue deep into his mouth wanting nothing more than to roll him over and take him there and then.

A loud knocking on the door broke them apart.

Scott had told Jackson Stiles was awake so he had come to apologise.

He was followed by The Sheriff and Peter who hugged Stiles carefully. ” Very worried about you son don’t know what we would do without you.”

Then Scott and Allison returned and Stiles was able to make it downstairs, well Derek carried him, and they all ate dinner together.

It was some hours later before they were finally able to return to their bed.

“Now will you fuck me?”

“You are impatient.” Derek smiled as he undressed both of them in about thirty seconds.

Stiles lay on the bed looking up at his lover, his hot, beautiful, gorgeous lover and licked his lips.

“Now would be good.”

Derek lay down and kissed Stiles he kissed him and licked him teased him and tickled him until Stiles was almost crying with need. He opened him up gently sliding one two then three fingers inside before finally sinking into him with a moan of desire and delight.

He held Stiles hands above his head as he pushed inside, nibbling at his lips and teasing his tongue.

“Next time you have a nightmare look at the fingers. Fingers are always wrong in a dream.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of such happiness as Derek entered him, his heat casting away any remnants of the nightmares.

He looked up at Derek’s words and checked their fingers laced together.

Yes exactly the right amount.

He was home and safe and loved.


End file.
